User blog:HungryTeen/Time Goes
Okay! Let's get this started. First of all i want to note, this actually HAPPENED in this game i play ~ To protect people, i will not reveal the name, sorry, but they requested it. Introduction The world is different from ours. They live on a planet called "The 2nd M" . This world has magic, and beasts of unknown. There are humans. There are other species. This planet, although, is strangely similar to Earth, located 600000000 planets away in another galaxy. Forests, Animals, and of course humans.... But what else lurks on the planet? Part One ~ Her story This story begins with Jen. Her story follows.... She gathers berries outside her house. She , for a young age , is truly beautiful. Her long brown hair tucked into a braid. A flower tucked neatly in her hair. She lives alone in the woods, with her family. But as she returned to her home, a truck was in the front. Her family had no transportation. 3 men in dark suits grabbed her from behind and slammed a bat against her head. She awakened later in a light up room, with her family. All tied to chairs. The only thing separating them was a glass wall forming around all of them. It was soundproof. '' ''Then a man came into Jen's room. He was the president. "We'll make this easy for you, so we're just put it out there. You have to kill your family. They .... have done something... we cannot tell you." and with that, he left. 2 men came into her room and untied her from the chair, grabbing her by her arms, and dragging the kicking, screaming, Jen outside. Placing a long knife in her hand, they forced her to do the unthinkable. '' ''They made her kill her family. '' Part Two ~ Wood and Grass. ''A little child - maybe 10. She is running, swiftly, through the woods. A different one from Jen's. For THIS forest, has many, many differences. So does the girl. For some reason, her ears are sharped, slightly, and her hair medium brown hair is braided with leaves. Her dress is made of leaves, also. She is not human. She is a Tree Elf. Why is she running? Is something chasing her, or is she chasing something? For whatever it is, she can outrun it. She slows down at a clearing. She hears a rustle. '' ''Only now we know something was chasing her. '' ''A red FLASH emerges, and that is all we see. What happens to her? We might never know. '' Part Three ~ Many fears ''A teenager. Probably 13, though, as she looks fairly young for her age. Her blonde hair is flowing in a breeze. She looks at her black shirt - a bit red is splashed on. She is standing in a never seen place - it is dim, with yellow, tannish, floor. But the floor - it is not on the ground! It is floating in a dim, space. '' ''The isn't the only thing peculiar about it. Suddenly, a large roar shakes the floor. She turns around. She raises her sword and charges at a great beast - a gigantic red dragon. She dodges this way and that. Many "CLANKS" are heard from the silver sword with a black handle colliding with the dragon's claws. '' ''Finally, blood is spilled. But who's? Both fall. Who is dead? Who is alive? Who is fighting for survival as both their blood is leaving their bodies? The girl stands up. Blood is pouring from her hip. "Many fears" she whispers to the dragon's dead body. '' ''"Many fears can end your life" She says, clutching her hip. Will she die? '' ''Part Four ~ Doom in life In a very , very , VERY huge white building, a man is sitting at a desk. He carefully bounces a tiny soccer like ball on his desk, until a woman comes in. "We have company, sir." she says. The man stands up, and his legs are shown. Except those aren't legs. They are metal. He also has a eyepatch on. She leads the man to a telescope. The man looks through it, sweating. Inside it, he sees not only death itself coming to the earth, but he also sees a large bullet like object..... PART FIVE - PRESENT JEN'S POV CRAAAAAACK "MOTHER FRIKKIN GOD DANGIT!" I yell , so loud , that a few crows fly into the air. Buuuuut that may not been what made them leave. I was swinging from tree to tree, and one branch just broke beneath my feet. THUMP Aaaaaaand I just hit the ground. God dangit. My hand is bleeding. You may be wondering why i was jumping to tree to tree in the first place. Well, first, Im incredibly skilled. HOW could i break a branch?! Second, Im a assassin. Yup. Ever since i was 11, and those ..... those... men made me.. kill my family, I became a assassin. It kind of was forced, though. But, I became a assassin to kill those men. To make them suffer. The way my family suffered. That was 4 years ago. Im now 15. I killed some of them. But the only one left is the president. And i will stop at nothing to kill him. KENZY'S POV Hello. I am Mackenzie. Call me Kenzy. Now, you saw me when i was 11. I was very little. I had a green dress on, i think i recall? I was running through the forest. Ahhh, now you remember! Well, a fact, I am a tree elf. In fact, the last tree elf there is. My mother and Father died serving in the Rillic War. Long story to a short one, they won, but not before they perished. I am proud of my family's placing. But I am also a warrior, too. Well, remember , when I was sprinting through the forest? A dark crimson type color flashed? Ahhh, yes. That was a Dumen. Or as you call them, a Demon. The same one that destroyed my village. Oh, I pity that Dumen. Why? I killed it. Tree elves, even at a young age, always carry a weapon. We are a, as you call it, "cute" species. But we are also deadly. Oh, well, as we fought, i hit it with my knife. I had taken lessons in fighting. Every girl does. Our army was mostly women. Anyways, I had stabbed its hand at a time, and when it slashed its claw into my abdomen, some of its blood came. When i got my abdomen sewed? The DNA was in me. That's how they work. They somehow always get a bit of themselves in you. Like a parasite. Lives inside. Well. I have something no other girl has. I have it's wings. Category:Blog posts